


Snowed In

by pushkin666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Written for the prompt of Star Trek and snowed/stormed in.





	Snowed In

“How is it looking?” Jim asked

“Bleak and very very white,” Bones answered, letting the curtain drop and turning away from the window. 

It had been his suggestion that they come away to a traditional log cabin for their anniversary. Bones hadn’t expected it to snow though. Indeed, he hadn’t expected them to be snowed in. His own fault, he really should have checked the weather forecast but he’d been too keen on getting Jim away for a few days and hadn’t thought about it.

But he didn’t really mind. They had plenty of food and whisky, the cabin was warm and they had a super king size bed to enjoy themselves in. Bones glanced at Jim who was stretched out on the sofa wearing nothing but a fake fur cover. Yes, he knew exactly what they were going to do next. Pulling his shirt off he headed towards Jim.


End file.
